cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Tamani
Content Author:'Unknown "''Ready for another fuck, big boy?"Tamani is an individual Goblin, stronger than normal, that you can meet and impregnate. She can be found in both the Forest and the Deepwoods. Tamani will not appear for genderless characters. '''Ingame Description: She keeps her arms folded across her gigantic breasts and glares at you. The little thing is only about four feet tall, with pink and black dyed hair cut into a cute little 'do. The greenish-gray skin of her breasts bulges out around her arms, supported by a few leather straps, amplifying her cleavage. Her cunt lips are pierced multiple times, inflamed, and slightly parted. There really isn't any clothing on her to hide them, just more of the ever-present straps wrapping around her thighs. If they refuse, she will angrily storm off, threatening to get knocked up by the Champion if they ever grow a dick. If they say they prefer girls, Tamani will offer to let the Champion get her off if they swear to stay away from "her" cocks. Refusing will result in the same result as refusing without choosing the option while accepting leads to a scene where she does let the Champion get her off as promised. This conversation will then loop whenever Tamani is encountered until the deluxe dildo is accepted. Encounters if male and herms, the first encounter with Tamani has her requesting sex. If refused, she warns that next time she won't take that for an answer. In subsequent encounters, you have the options of forcing yourself on her, letting her do what she wants, or refusing sex and fighting her. During sex scenes, Tamani is unable to accommodate a dick with area (length x thickness) greater than 90. If you manage to impregnate Tamani, a later encounter will have her approach you, heavily pregnant, and begging you to have sex with her. If you accept, a sex scene plays, if you refuse, she bursts into tears and waddles off. An even later encounter will show her giving birth. While pregnant she will be unable to accommodate a dick with area greater than 50. She will instead give you a hand job. Tamani gives birth to a litter of at least 2 goblins each time she gets pregnant, with chances for up to 7 more if the player has sufficiently high cum output. A player who has the Marae's Gift — perk will impregnate her with an additional +3 Goblins each time (so Tamani will give birth to a litter of between 5 and 12 goblins after each conception from the Champion). Once Tamani has given birth to at least 24 goblins, Tamani's daughters become an encounterable enemy. If you lose to Tamani's daughters while Tamani is lurking in the background a number of times to be verified, but at least twice, then the effect of the hypnotic fluid fed to you in the losing scene results in a change to the teases she will employ when fighting her with your Lust rising faster to be verified. Losing to her after this results in a new scene where she punishes you for refusing sex that causes your corruption to rise by 1. Losing to Tamani's daughters with Tamani present enough times will remove any choice on having sex with Tamani when you encounter her and you will automatically have sex when you meet her on her own. Tamani's pregnancies last for 7 days. She only appears pregnant during the final two days of her pregnancy. Combat In combat, Tamani pulls the same tricks as a normal goblin plus a few more. In addition to throwing something like a lust draft and a poison, she has an alchemical mix that inflicts fatigue "damage" and a blue potion that restores some of her lost health when she drinks it. She has a hit point total of 186. Level 4. She drops: *Goblin Ale *Incubi Draft *Large Blue Egg *Lust Draft *Reducto Trivia *In Fenoxo's "Trials In Tainted Space" When choosing the character's race the dialogue will mention Tamani, saying that Victor used one of her special fertility agents.